A Fine Romance?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Ruth is annoyed. Harry has decided to go undercover with Adam & Zaf. Nothing she can do can change his mind - then a stupid argument threatens to drive a wedge between them. With Ros as matchmaker what can go wrong? Companion to Alone but can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer - I don't own Spooks. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC television. No copyright is intended nor should be inferred. _

**Second** **sight**

Ruth stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Knowing that Harry was in the field and wouldn't be home until his op in the prison was over worried her. She just hoped Adam and Zaf could keep an eye on him, knowing Harry hadn't been in the field for almost five years. Then there was the silly argument before he had left, resulting in her storming from his office and ending up on her own in the bathroom.

"Impossible man." She huffed, glad that she was alone in the bathroom. "Stubborn, foolhardy? Pig-headed, stubborn."

"You said stubborn twice." She closed her eyes as she heard a familiar voice.

"Well. He is."

"Yeah." Ros agreed. "Why are you talking to yourself? Should I call Tring?" She smirked as Ruth shot her a death glare.

"Harry."

"Well I guessed it wasn't Tariq you were angry at."

"He's going to get himself killed."

"Ruth."

"Then the stubborn, arrogant pigheaded man asked me what I saw in him! How can he ask me that?"

"You need your heads banging together. Do I look like ask Deirdre to you? He asked because he's not arrogant and you know that." Ros looked up to see a familiar face behind her. "I have to get Calum and Beth up to speed. Sort it. You pair don't work apart."

"She's right." Harry placed both hands on her shoulders as her eyes met his in the mirror. She swallowed hard, trying to stay angry. Trying to ignore how the way he said her name made her heart beat a little faster.

"Harry."

"I am all the things you said. Guilty as charged." Ruth closed her eyes. She hadn't meant him to hear her. "I know my failings, Ruth. You've merely pointed them out."

"I'm scared." Ruth whispered. "That's all."

"I know." He stepped nearer. "I'll be fine."

"But"

" I did ok in Iraq."

"We were both younger then." Ruth sighed. "It was so much easier in some ways."

"Easier?"

"Before Gracie & Nick. It didn't matter if I died." Harry tightened his hold on her.

"It mattered Ruth."

"The kids weren't a consideration. They need me now. They need you." She shrugged him off. "Then you ask me something stupid like what do I see in you."

"I'll never understand it."

"You don't have to. As long as I do." She bit her lip. Harry nodded.

"You're just as stubborn. More so."

"I know." She smirked "mule."

"No." Harry brushed her hair behind one ear

"My mule." He kissed her gently. His hands pulling her closer still. Her hands found their way to the hair on the nape of his neck as he pulled away. Ruth kept her eyes closed as he peppered her face with kisses.

"See? This is what I see in you. This is why I can never stay angry. You."

"What?"

"You are stubborn. Foolish, impossible but you are also kind, loving, honourable and.."

He kissed her neck, not caring one of the others may walk in.

"And?"

"Incredibly sexy." She smiled as he pulled back

"Now I know I need to send you to Tring." He watched as her eyes widened. "Ruth, once upon a time I was a catch; you know my history."

"Exactly." She held his gaze as deathly serious as she was on the Grid. " You were the kind of man I'd have avoided, shied away from. You've changed. So have I. And I'm sick if these lies. The secrets we keep. Harry we are made of secrets and subterfuge. Even our daughter was a concealed pregnancy."

"She's a spy's daughter."

"Yes but believe me when I tell you what I see in you. Believe me when I say you are cantankerous, infuriating and stubborn. But believe me when I say you are funny, kind, gorgeous and I love you!"

"Ok." He smiled as he pulled her back into his arms. She rested both hands on his chest as he held her.

"Harry! Is there anything you want to say?" He paused for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her towards the shower room at the back.

"Actions speak louder than words and I've put the 'out of order' sign on the door" Ruth laughed as he kissed her, knowing she may be a little delayed getting back to work.

xxxxx

A/N tempted to leave it there. May be a part two if people like. This is a companion piece to Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim - still not mine

**Promises**

Harry closed his eyes as Ruth ran a finger along his chin, already in need of a shave. Her eyes focused on his face as she felt him relax at her touch.

"Part of my cover." Harry sighed, knowing Ruth would be surprised he hadn't shaved.

"Ok." Ruth's hand stilled as he covered her hand with his larger one. Gently he brought her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles on each finger. "Harry." Her eyes filled with tears.

"You matter. You always have." He whispered as he pulled her in for another kiss. She moulded to him, forgetting that they were in the shower area behind the couple of cubicles in the women's bathroom. Her hands grasped the blue cotton of his shirt as he pulled back.

"Come back. Just come home. That's all I ask." She bit her lip as he rested his forehead against hers. She started slightly as he slipped his hand under her blouse, thumbs rubbing against bare skin. His eyes closed as she kissed him. He smiled slightly as rested a hand on his chest and the other on the other caressed the side of his face.

"Always." He whispered before kissing her with all the passion and emotion he had.

Xxxx

"Are you sure you know your legends inside and out?" Malcolm folded his arms as Zaf smiled.

"Sanjay Kahn, aged 34. Oldest son of Anil and Sunita , one sister in Pakistan - Nourinda. Petty crook. Prone to temper - in for aggravated car theft." He resighted. "Adam?"

"Alan , aged 38. Separated. One kid I don't see. In for GBH. Big headed thug."

"Not much of a stretch." Beth raised an eyebrow as Ros walked back in.

"This is not a joke Elizabeth." Ros snapped. Beth shrugged as Lucas joined them. "Lives depend on this."

"Where's Harry?" Malcolm asked innocently. "I really should check he knows his legend."

"He's busy." Ros stated calmly.

"Ah." Malcolm flushed slightly as he realised Ruth still hadn't returned to her desk. Lucas smiled slightly, knowing Ros was attempting to be tactful. Minutes later the conversation swerved to Zaf missing a football game and Zoe's role as psychologist at the prison.

Xxxxx

Ruth pulled her blouse back into place as Harry watched. Her skin flushed as she looked up.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"What?"

"Like this is it. This is." She bit her lip. "This is. That we." She closed her eyes as tears filled them. Harry swallowed hard.

"I'm coming home Ruth. I promise I'm coming home." He hugged her tightly as she buried her face in his shirt. In that moment he knew there was nothing and no one that could keep them apart.

Xxxxxxx

A/n that's all folks. Reunion is my other companion story to Alone.


End file.
